TRAGEDY
by hyundan0697
Summary: Baekhyun mengalami serangkaian teror setelah kepindahan Kyungsoo ke jepang dan pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Sementara itu ia harus menjaga kai atas perintah Kyungsoo. Tapi Menjaga dari apa dan siapa? Baekhyun sendiri saja tak mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri! "INI GILA!" Chanbaek/Kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

**TRAGEDY**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyungsoo dll**

**Disclaimer : It's Pure My story.. Udah pernah ku Post di AFF dengan User Berbeda, tapi khusus di FFN ini saya Publish yang pake bahasa Indonesia.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek/Kaisoo/fantao**

**Genre : Campuran**

**Warning : Yaoi, little bit Horror Boy Love Boy Please Enjoy and dont forget for Review ^_^**

Namja manis itu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan malas, masih dengan mata mengantuk dan baju tidurnya yang kusut.

Ia tengah berada di mimpi indahnya tadi, tentunya itu sebelum orang di balik pintu menggedor-gedor si pintu dengan brutal dan tak berperi-kepintuan... yang alhasil iapun terbangun saat itu juga ditemani segala sumpah serapah dari bibirnya yang mungil.

**CKLEK**

Matanya -yang sepadan garis lurus itu- melebar. hanya sedikit tapi cukup menunjukkan betapa kagetnya si namja ngantuk ini.

Ia, melihat sepupunya yang bernamakan Do Kyungsoo, berdiri di sana.. setengah meter di depan pintunya dengan cengiran yang terbilang hemat itu.

"heh? kau kyungsoo kan?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam seraya memasang tatapan 0.0

"..."

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Baekhyun -namja manis itu- pun menatap arloji pink di lengannya sebentar lalu menatap sepupunya lagi.

"Ini masih jam 10 malam kyung, ada perlu apa? numpang tidur?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong.

"Aku hanya menagih janjimu baek, kau janji mengantarku ke bandara. Kau ingat?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah berfikir.

"Ne, aku ingat. Tapi ini kan masih malam kyung.. kau mau ke jepang malam-malam begini?"

"Ne, aku sengaja memesan penerbangan malam. karena tak ada waktu lagi baek, ibuku pasti sudah cemas di sana."

Baekhyun yang masih setengah mengantuk hanya mengangguk pasrah, lantas membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar.

"Masuk dan tunggulah di dalam kyung, aku akan ganti pakaian dulu."

Tanpa berlama-lama kyungsoo segera melangkah masuk, sedangkan baekhyun menoleh sana-sini di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Di mana kopermu kyung?" tanya baekhyun.

"Tak ada."

"Ha!? Jadi kau tidak membawa barang sedikitpun ke jepang!? kau serius?!"

"Ne.. biarkan saja di sana. Lagipula sebagian juga sudah tak ada.."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya mendengar itu.

Kyungsoo memang sepupunya yang ajaib. Dia adalah tipe orang yang tak pernah mempermasalahkan segala sesuatu yang gak siap, berbeda 100% dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau ganti dulu.." Baekhyun menutup pintu dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu di sudut lain di koridor apartemen, seorang namja dengan mata tajam dan wajah dinginnya, tak hentinya menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga kemudian pintu apartemen namja mungil itu tertutup dan pandangan namja dingin inipun terhalangi.

Bandara malam ini tampak tak seramai biasanya, tentu, jam korea saja sudah menunjuk angka 12 Malam. angka yang merupakan waktu terindah bagi insan seoul yang tengah terlelap di alam mimpi, tapi merupakan waktu tersuram untuk baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di hadapan kyungsoo. Ia kedinginan. dan juga lapar.

"Baek, aku akan segera naik.."

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh kedinginan baekhyun, sekedar mengungkapkan rasa tak ingin berpisahnya.

"Ne, ne. cepat pergi sana! biar aku bisa cepat pulang dan tidur cantik."

Canda Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung cemberut.

"Menyebalkan! Semoga tidur cantikmu tak tenang baek! dan awas saja kalau merindukanku.. aku sudah tak mau kembali!"

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan merefleksikan kekesalannya pada baekhyun dengan manyun bebek.

"Aku hanya bercanda kyungie.. jangan marah nae sepupu, bbuing bbuing."

Baekhyun mulai beraegyo, berharap kyungsoo teredam kekesalannya. Dan yup! berhasil! Pesona aegyo baekhyun si raja aegyo memang luar biasa, dan kyungsoo salah satunya yang takhluk.

"Huft, ya sudahlah. gak penting sekali marahan lama-lama. Jadi ehm.. tolong jagakan jongin untukku ya?"

"Mwo? Jongin? Sia..?"

"Kekasihku!" Potong kyungsoo, "Aku pernah menceritakannya padamu di telefon. Kau pasti lupa kan? tentu saja iya. 'Lupa' kan memang kebiasaanmu."

"A, aku ingat kok.."

Kyungsoo mencibir,

"huh! sudahlah! Jaga dia ya! Jangan biarkan dia terlalu lama menari, anemia nya bisa kambuh. Ingatkan dia juga untuk makan teratur dan menghindari mie instan. oh! jongin sangat suka Tofu, jadi kau harus sering masakkan sup tofu untuknya, dan hm apalagi ya..?"

"Stop ! Kau itu kekasihnya atau eommanya kyung? dan kenapa tugas eomma-eomma macam itu kau serahkan padaku?"Demi dinginnya malam dan perutnya yang kelaparan, Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang berkata demikian. Terlebih melihat kyungsoo yang langsung termenung dengan ekspresinya yang berubam muram seketika.

"Kau ingin tau? tentu saja karena kau satu-satunya yang kupunya baek, yang berada di sini dan kupercayai untuk menjaganya!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Jaga dia, kumohon. Setidaknya sampai kebenarannya terungkap."

"Kebenaran apa kyung?" Baekhyun memotong, kurang paham dengan perkataan kyungsoo.

"Jauhkan jongin darinya baek.." Jawab kyungsoo gak nyambung.

"Ap..?"

"Dan aku harus pergi sekarang nampaknya" Ucap kyungsoo yang kemudian menjauh dan menghilang dari jarak pandang Baekhyun.

"YA!YA! Anak satu itu!"

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya yang pening dan setelah itu memutuskan berlalu.

Pukul 01.05 KST

Baekhyun mengendarai honda jazz kesayangannya dengan santai menuju apartemennya.

Jarak apartemen dengan bandara yang cukup jauh serta tidak hafalnya baekhyun terhadap jalanan seoul membuatnya harus memperhatikan arahan GPS nya baik-baik.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit pusing mengingat tingkah kyungsoo yang menyebalkan tadi, terlebih perintah untuk menjaga jongin.

Hey, Baekhyun hanya tak tau jongin itu yang mana dan rupanya yang bagaimana!

Karena baekhyun hanya orang baru di Seoul! CATAT INI! baru seminggu!

Ia lama tinggal di china bersama appa dan eomma-nya, lalu memutuskan pindah ke seoul seminggu yang lalu Atas permintaan -tepatnya paksaan- seorang do kyungsoo! sepupu dekatnya yang bahkan baru berjumpa tiga hari belakangan ini dengannya dan memutuskan pulang ke jepang seenak jidat, setelah baekhyun susah payah untuk menetap di sini! Benar-benar menjengkelkan bukan?!

HUFT!

Baekhyun menyalakan tape dan memutar lagu Favoritnya, sekedar untuk menetralkan kepeningan yang menjalar di otaknya saat ini.

Dan saat tak sengaja melirik ke bangku sebelahnya, baekhyun benar-benar shock dan jantungnya berdegup. Itu...

"KYUNGSOOOO! BUAHAHAHA (?)" Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawa melihat yang dilihatnya. Ia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata tawanya segala.

"KYUNGSOO! HAHAHA! TAK KUSANGKA... ITU KAN HAHA DOMPETMU.. HAHAHA"

Baekhyun tertawa sendiri melihat dompet kyungsoo yang tertinggal. Ia sedikit merasa lega di hatinya (tega -) membayangkan kyungsoo akan sama peningnya dengan ia tadi.

Karma! begitulah baekhyun menyebut kejadian ini.

"UHUK.. EHEM.. Apa saja ya yang ada di dompet bocah itu?"

Dengan rasa penasaran,

Tangan Baekhyun meraih dompet di sebelahnya, dan sedikit mengacuhkan jalanan yang seharusnya ia perhatikan saat ini.

Hingga.. yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi..

"HUWAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan di depan sana membuat baekhyun tersentak dan menginjak rem mode kilat.

CIIITTT..

DUKK! (-_-)

"Tuhan!"

itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

"Aku menabrak orang!"

Ini kalimat keduanya.

Dan berikutnya..

"Ige Eotteohke?! eotteohke?!"

"Aku mencelakai orang!"

"Aku membunuh orang!"

"Aku akan dipenjara! dan masa depanku akan suram!"

"andwe! jebal! apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Eommaaaa!"

Baekhyun menunduk dan meringkuk dengan ketakutannya sendiri. yah bagaimanapun ini baru ke-3 kalinya ia menyetir dan ia sudah menabrak orang di masa muda karir menyetirnya, tentu ia shock!

DOK! DOK!

"Hey! kenapa kau masih di dalam? keluar! kau baru saja menabrak orang tau!" Teriak seorang namja di sebelah mobilnya. Suara berat namja itu terdengar bagai ancaman mematikan di telinganya.

Dengan takut-takut, baekhyun menurunkan kaca pintu dan bertanya, "Apa dia sudah mati?"

Dan saat itu juga baekhyun langsung mendapat tatapan tajam.

"DIA HIDUP DAN TERLUKA! TAPI SAAT DIA MEMINTA SI PELAKU UNTUK KELUAR, IA MALAH DITANYA SUDAH MATI APA BELUM. TENTU SAJA AKU MASIH HIDUP PABO!"

"A..apa? jadi kau yang kutabrak? mianhae.. mianhae "

Baekhyun membungkukkan kepala 2 kali sebagai permintaan maaf.

Ia agak bersyukur untuk korban kecerobohannya yang tidak 'mati' juga untuk jalanan yang sepi sehingga tak ada yang tau tragedy barusan.

"Semudah itu kau meminta maaf? aku minta ganti rugi!"

"Mwo!? ganti rugi!? aha.. sejak awal kau mengincar ganti rugi kan?! ya kan?! jangan-jangan tadi kau sengaja menabrakkan diri ya?!"

Tuduh baekhyun sekenanya. Pria itu mengernyit bingung.

"Menabrakkan diri? hello, aku bukan orang gila! aku masih sayang nyawaku dan aku baru seorang calon jaksa. Jadi untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

Bantah namja itu kesal.

"Tentu saja untuk uang! bukan begitu orang yang mengaku ca-lon-jak-sa?"

Tuduh baekhyun lagi.

"ANI! Aku tidak meminta uang darimu!"

"OH YA? DASAR PENIPU!"

"KAU! huh! lihat saja ya, akan kulaporkan ke kantor polisi karena telah menabrakku."

Ancam namja itu pada akhirnya. Mungkin ia capek ngeladeni tuduhan pasaran baekhyun -_-

"ANDWAEEEE! Maafkan aku, jangan laporkan aku, kau minta berapa heum? akan kuberikan."

"Aku tidak minta uang"

Jawab namja itu ketus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau minta apa heum? akan kuusahakan.."

Kali ini namja itu tersenyum senang.

"Tumpangan. Aku hanya butuh tumpangan. Antarkan aku sampai apartemen tujuanku, dan masalah selesai."

"..."

.

.

.

.

Dan beginilah pada akhirnya, Baekhyun harus merelakan kedamaiannya terusik kehadiran orang baru dalam mobilnya.

Apa ini disebut karma?

Tidak.

Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya kutukan.

"Aku park chanyeol, calon jaksa.. namamu siapa?"

Ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya, membuat baekhyun yang tengah menyetir menoleh sekilas ke arahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Jawab baekhyun singkat.

Masih kesalkah?

"Maaf ya kau jadi harus mengantarku dulu.." "Kau pasti kesal."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengar itu. 'Sadar diri rupanya?' batinnya.

"Tak masalah. lagipula apartemen tujuanmu sama dengan apartemen tempatku tinggal." Ucap baekhyun sudah sedikit kembali normal (?)

"SAMA? WAH.. kebetulan sekali."

kebetulan? oke, itu patut dipertanyakan.

"Jadi apartemenmu nomor berapa?"

Tanya Baekhyun mencoba ramah. Yah.. ia hanya tak mau tua cepat-cepat karena sering menyimpan kemarahan pada orang lain, meski kenyataannya wajahnya masih unyu walau ia sering marah-marah.

"Aku tidak tinggal di sana, hanya berkunjung saja"

Jawab chanyeol."Dan hmm.. nomor apartemennya.. 3..2 ya 32!"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, tujuanmu mengunjungi saudara atau kekasih?" Tanya baekhyun lagi.

(Mulai kepo rupanya abang saya ini..)

"Bukan keduanya hehe.. aku cuma berniat menyelidiki kasus buntu, dimana kasus ini terjadi di apartemen 32 itu. Tapi ditengah perjalanan kesana motorku mogok, dan.. dompetku ketinggalan di rumah. Jadi aku tak bisa naik taksi dan memutuskan jalan kaki.. beruntung saat menyebrang, ada kau yang menabrakku hehe.."

Baekhyun memproses curhatan chanyeol.

Beruntung ya? Sepertinya maksud dari 'beruntung' itu patut dipertanyakan.

"Hmm.. Jadi begitu. Lalu oh, kasus buntu katamu? kasus buntu apa?"

Tanya baekhyun antusias. Kau tertarik baek? Dan melupakan kata 'beruntung'?

"Bunuh diri! itu dugaannya. Tapi aku punya feeling ini kasus pembunuhan. Untuk kau tau, Kasus ini benar-benar membuat bingung para penyidik dan polisi juga jaksa-jaksa. Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa tiba-tiba penyelidikan dihentikan dan setelah terabaikan hingga dua minggu kenapa kasus ini langsung ditutup dengan hasil akhir bunuh diri?"

"Kasus yang menarik." Serobot baekhyun.

"Tentu! karena itulah aku menyelidiki kasus tidak jelas ini.."

Sejenak pembicaraan mereka terhenti, dan aura canggung menelusup.

"Maaf, aku terlalu cerewet" Ucap chanyeol. Dan sepertinya baekhyun tidak mendengar, Ia sibuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo keluar chanyeol-ssi" ajaknya.

"Ah,ne"

Mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan parkiran, dan memasuki sebuah lift.

"Apartemen 32 ada di lantai 6 chanyeol-ssi.."

Jelas baekhyun yang kemudian memencet angka 6.

"Gomawo baekhyun-ssi"

Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulus.

Ah.. Baekhyun mengagumi betapa tampannya senyuman itu..

"Cheonma, chanyeol-ssi"

balas baekhyun dengan senyuman eyesmilenya.

Chanyeol juga berdecak dengan cantiknya senyum namja di depannya.

Lift pun bergerak seiring dua namja yang saling berdampingan itu tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Kau tinggal di lantai berapa baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya chanyeol dengan senyum yang belum menghilang.

"Lantai 7 no 39 Chanyeol-ssi, kapan-kapan kau bisa mampir ke apartemenku.. tapi jangan lupa bawa sesajen 'es krim stawberry' jika mampir.."

Baekhyun terkikik pelan dan chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Tak berapa lama lift pun berhenti dan pintu besi itupun terbuka.

"Aku duluan ya Baekhyun-ssi.. sampai jumpa lagi.."

Chanyeol membungkuk dan segera melangkah ke depan pintu apartemen tujuannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat sekilas tubuh chanyeol sebelum lift tetutup kembali. Ia pun menekan tombol 7.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan pintu lift kembali terbuka.. Baekhyun hendak melangkah tapi Ia menyadari satu hal saat melihat koridor panjang di depannya dengan lensa miliknya, Yaitu Ia masih di lantai 6! baekhyun buru-buru menutup lagi pintu Lift dan menekan tombol 7, kali ini ia tekan agak lama.

Tapi ternyata saat pintu lift terbuka ia tak kunjung beranjak dari lantai 6.

"Apa-apan sih ini! apa tombolnya rusak?"

Baekhyun menggerutu seraya keluar dari lift dan memutuskan untuk naik alternatif lain saja, tangga. Tapi niatnya terhenti tatkala ia mendengar derap langkah yang sangat nyaring tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri... Suara itu berasal dari koridor. Iapun menatap koridor panjang itu dengan tatapan Was-was dan curiga.. ada sesosok pria di ujung koridor sana yang nampak mendekat... Baekhyun memicingkan mata dan bergumam keras-keras.. "Chanyeol-ssi? Kaukah itu?"

Tapi sosok itu tak menjawab. Yang terjadi berikutnya malah lampu koridor mati dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi panik.

"Kenapa lampunya mati!?"

Dengan Ketakutan yang luar biasa Baekhyun berlari masuk lagi ke dalam lift. Ia menekan tombol sembarangan dengan tangan gemetar tapi pintunya tak lekas tetutup. Baekhyun jadi ingat legenda seorang gadis yang mati dibunuh di lift oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. Apa itu juga akan terjadi padanya?

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, Dan entah mengapa bebauan aneh ikut tercium bersamaan semakin jelasnya sosok itu.

Baekhyunpun sudah tak tahan lagi, tubuhnya limbung dan ia pingsan.

Tap Tap.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat di depan lift. Ia Sosok berbalut pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah botol di genggamannya.

"Selamat datang Byun Baekhyun.. mari kita mulai dramanya.."

Sosok itu berdesis dan tersenyum miring.

"Lalu sebagai permulaan.. kita mulai dari ini..."

dan sosok itu menuangkan cairan merah kental di tubuh mungil baekhyun.

**TBC**

**Hai..Hai saya datang dengan sebuah ff aneh bin ajaib... harap di maklumi segala bahasa saya yang amburadul di ff ini.. maklum ini ff lama yang pengen banget aku publish.. mohon review bagi siapapun yangberharap ff ini lanjut.. sekian ^_^**

**HYUNDAN0697**

**10-01-2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRAGEDY**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyungsoo dll**

**Disclaimer : It's Pure My story.. Udah pernah ku Post di AFF dengan User Berbeda, tapi khusus di FFN ini saya Publish yang pake bahasa Indonesia.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek/Kaisoo/fantao**

**Genre : Campuran**

**Warning : Yaoi, little bit Horror, Boy Love Boy**

**Preview Chapter 1**

Langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat di depan lift. Ia Sosok berbalut pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah botol di genggamannya.

"Selamat datang Byun Baekhyun.. mari kita mulai dramanya.."

Sosok itu berdesis dan tersenyum miring.

"Lalu sebagai permulaan.. kita mulai dari ini..."

dan sosok itu menuangkan cairan merah kental di tubuh mungil baekhyun.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy and dont forget for Review ^_^**

Baekhyun terkejut menyadari ia bangun di sebuah ranjang yang tak ia kenal, ranjang yang di penuhi segala aksesoris berbau panda. Ia pun mencoba mengingat apa yang menimpa dirinya tadi, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengingat apapun kecuali ketakutannya yang sangat menakutkan bahkan untuk sekedar diingat.

Saat ia tengah berfikir, satu-satunya pintu di ruang ini yang berlukiskan si hitam putih panda, terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tinggi berambut blonde yang tampak terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah sadar! Tao-ya! Namja ini sudah sadar!"

Pria itu berteriak. Terdengar memanggil sosok lain. Dan benar saja tak berselang lama seorang namja lain yang lebih pendek dari namja tadi muncul dengan sebuah mangkuk si tangannya.

"Omo chingu.. senang melihatmu sudah sadar. Ini aku bawakan sup ikan untukmu. Aku buat sendiri lohh.."

Namja itu mendekat dan duduk di sebelah ranjang. Ia memegang sendok dan meyiduk (?) sup buatannya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu… Aaaa.."

Baekhyun tak bereaksi. Ia hanya memandang aneh namja itu. Lagipula memengnya siapa namja ini? Dan siapa namja itu?

"Kau siapa? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

**PLAK**

Namja yang berambut blonde menepuk dahinya ala orang lupa yang mulai mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah ya. Kita belum saling kenal. Aku Yifan dan ini istriku, Tao. Kami tinggal di apartemen ini. Kurasa kita tetangga."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Baiklah..Aku Baekhyun. Bagaimana caraku bisa berada di sini?"

"Kami menemukanmu di depan lift" Tao menyahut. "Keadaanmu benar-benar mengenaskan tadi.. bajumu dipenuhi darah. Kami khawatir tapi tidak tau kau tinggal di apartemen nomor berapa, jadi kami membawamu ke apartemen kami. Tapi aneh, Kau sama sekali tidak terluka. Lalu darah itu berasal dari mana?"

Mendengar penjelasan Tao, Baekhyun mulai menemukan gambaran kejadian tak mengenakkan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Sosok itu…"

Baekhyun bergumam. Yifan mulai mendekat dan ikut duduk di sebelah ranjang, menggenggam jemari Tao dengan wajah yang sarat akan ketakutan.

"Sosok apa?"

Tao bertanya.

Nampak lebih ketakutan dibanding Yifan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa.." Dalih baekhyun."Baiklah aku harus pulang karena sepertinya hari sudah pagi dan aku sudah meninggalkan apartemenku sendirian terlalu lama. Dia pasti rindu padaku."

Canda Baekhyun. Ia lantas bangkit dan merapikan sedikit rambut dan kemejanya.

"Ah, apa ini milik kalian?" Baekhyun menunjuk kemeja yang dikenakannya. Tao segera mengangguk dan menghampirinya.

"Ya. Hmm Tak bisakah kita sarapan bersama dulu? Aku sudah memasak karenamu loh. Padahal aku tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya.." Pinta Tao dengan raut kurang bahagia.

Melihat itu Baekhyun jadi tidak tega.

Dengan terpaksa ia pun mengangguk.

**At Dining Room.**

"Ini sup ikan pertamaku sekaligus masakan pertama buatanku.. silahkan dicobaa…"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mencicipi sup itu, lalu… yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Baekhyun menandaskan segelas air tanpa jeda.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ssi?" Tao nampak khawatir.

"Itu… apakah sup ini ketumpahan garam? Ini… agaak sedikit.. Asin."

Yifan langsung membatalkan niatnya memakan sesendok sup saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Aku memang tidak jago memasak baekhyun-ssi.. nampaknya aku memang tidak berbakat. Aku istri yang buruk. HUAAA"

Yifan mengelus rambut Tao, menenangkannya. Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

_Pasangan yang imut._

Baekyun memuji. Hanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini Baekhyun berencana belanja beberapa makanan dan jajanan untuk mengisi kekosongan kulkasnya. Dan diluar dugaan Ia bertemu lagi dengan Park Chanyeol, orang yang 'katanya' calon Jaksa itu. Tepat saat pintu lift berhenti di lantai 6 dan terbuka.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Senyum chanyeol terkembang melihat Baekhyun tapi yang diberi senyuman hanya memandang dingin dan curiga.

"Kau kan yang di koridor itu?"

Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun langsung bertanya tepat ketika pintu lift tertutup.

"Di koridor? Kapan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tak suka dengan jawaban chanyeol.

"Ya kemarin. Kau jangan pura-pura lupa. Aktingmu jelek. Apa tujuanmu melakukan itu padaku heum? Aku tak suka dikerjai.. itu sangat tidak beradab dan memalukan jika kau tanya pendapatku."

Chanyeol mulai kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan Baekhyun-ssi? Kau menuduhku untuk apa? Aku langsung masuk ke apartemen dan tidak keluar. Aku hanya pengunjung jadi untuk apa aku berkeliaran di koridor."

Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan, tapi Baekhyun tak mau peduli. Ia hilang kepercayaan pada pria yang baru ditemuinya itu dan setelah pintu lift terbuka ia langsung keluar tanpa menyapa Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Chanyeol melangkah dengan kebingungan yang menjalar dikepalanya. Ia menatapi punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

Dari sebuah jendela apartemen, sebuah sosok tersenyum sinis menatapi Baekhyun di bawah sana yang mulai menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Ini masih permulaan.. benar-benar baru permulaan.."

Ia bergumam.

.

.

.

.

**DOK DOK DOK**

Pintu apartemen baekhyun diketuk keras-keras. Sangat menyebalkan mengingat ini sudah jam 11 malam. Siapa yang berani bertamu hampir tengah malam dan mengganggu tidur indahnya? Ia pastikan orang itu tidak akan berbentuk orang lagi setelah ini. Lagipula bel tersedia tapi kenapa harus menggedor pintu?

CKLEK

"Baekhyun-ssi.."

Saat pintu terbuka sosok Chanyeol-lah yang nampak. Baekhyun hampir uring-uringan tapi urung saat melihat sosok lain yang nampak mabuk di sampingnya. Orang yang mabuk itu limbung ke arah Baekhyun.

"YAAK!"

Baekhyun segera menangkap orang itu susah payah.

"Siapa namja ini? Dan untuk apa kau bawa kemari He?!"

Amarah Baekhyun akhirnya meledak.

"Aku tidak kenal. Aku bertemu dia di bawah. Dia berteriak 'Namanya byun baekhyun' berkali-kali. Jadi aku bawa ke sini karena kukira kau mengenalnya."

Memanggil-manggil namanya? Baekhyun agak berfikir.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

BLAM

Baekhyun menutup pintu bahkan sebelum chenyeol bicra lebih banyak. Baekhyun bukannya tega, Ia hanya waspada terhadap orang baru. Tapi apa yang baru ia lakukan? Ia bahkan membawa orang asing masuk ke apartemennya! Siapa sebenarnya namja ini?

**TBC**

**Huhu.. saya update.. ^_^ (takjub sendiri) chapter 2 sangat sedikit? Ya sengaja saya buat segini emang. Makanya kalian harus rajin review biar saya tergugah manjangin FF-nya ^^**

**Da deh.. see you next chap**

**Hyundan0697**

**11-01-2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRAGEDY**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyungsoo dll**

**Disclaimer : It's Pure My story.. Udah pernah ku Post di AFF dengan User Berbeda, tapi khusus di FFN ini saya Publish yang pake bahasa Indonesia.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek/Kaisoo/fantao**

**Genre : Campuran**

**Warning : Yaoi, little bit Horror, Boy Love Boy.**

**NB : Maaf Kalau Chapter 2 terlalu pendek dan gak ada moment chanbaeknya.. jadi aku harap chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari yang kemarin. **

**Please Enjoy and dont forget for Review ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentingan antara sendok dan mangkuk menggema secara bergantian. Dua makhluk yang bisa dibilang sama-sama tinggi tapi berbeda warna kulit, tengah melahap sendok demi sendok nasi tanpa ampun. Di depan mereka, Baekhyun hanya memandang keduanya secara bergantian, sedikit tak suka tapi juga ingin tertawa gemas.

"Masakanmu enak sekali Baekhyun-ssi.." Pria berkulit putih memuji dan melap bibirnya yang belepotan. Sementara yang berkulit hitam hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti anak anjing.

"Tentu saja, aku kan berbakat."

Baekhyun berdiri dan beralih untuk mencuci mangkuk, lalu beberapa saat kemudian suasana berubah tenang dengan hanya suara air mengalir dari keran yang terdengar.

"Aku suka Tofu.."

Pria yang berkulit hitam bergumam. Sebenarnya tidak terdengar seperti gumaman karena volume suaranya yang cukup keras.

"Aku sudah tau. Kyungie sudah cerita padaku."

Sahut Baekhyun lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Kalau begitu buatkan Aku tofu… Aku ingin makan itu. Buatkan aku ayam goreng juga"

Si Pria hitam merajuk dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Baekhyun jadi ingin sekali melempar sepatu sandal padanya karena kesal.

"Hentikan Kai! Tidak ada tofu ataupun ayam! Makan saja apa yang sudah kusediakan! Kalau tak suka, keluar dari apartemenku dan susul Do Kyungsoo yang sudah meninggalkanmu."

Kai, namja hitam kekasih Do Kyungsoo yang ternyata lebih kekanakan dari bayi itu langsung terdiam mendengar nama 'Do Kyungsoo' disebut. Namja lain yang sedari tadi hanya menatap perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Kai, menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

Setelah itu suasana hening kembali.

,

Baekhyun melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri menata mangkuk-mangkuk, Kai juga sibuk dengan aktivitas Makannya yang diiringi wajah kesal. Lain dengan si tinggi Putih yang mulai menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya Baekhyun-ssi. Senang bisa menjadi bagian dari penghuni meja makanmu.." Dia tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti saat mereka berdua di lift. Senyum tulus dari hati.

"Sama-sama Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Terbawa aroma ketulusan dari Park Chanyeol.

Kai menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Kau begitu baik padanya tapi sangat kejam padaku. Kau tidak adil! Aku kan kekasih sepupumu."

Baekhyun kembali menjelma Devil mendengar perkataan Kai yang seolah menyalahkannya. Tatapannya juga tidak lembut lagi seperti saat tersenyum.

"Whatever! Kau sudah merepotkanku Semalam, membuatku stress dan kebingungan. Jadi terserah padaku jika aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan kejam. Lagipula siapa suruh kau datang padaku. Terima konsekuensinya."

Baekhyun segera berjalan sekenanya menjauhi dapur. Ia sangat kesal saat ini apalagi mengingat kembali kejadian semalam.

**Semalam….**

Baekhyun menidurkan tubuh orang mabuk itu di sofa. Ia tak kuat untuk membawa tubuh itu ke dalam Kamar, Lagipula ia juga harus waspada pada orang asing. Mungkin saja kan pria ini adalah palaku 'teror' tidak penting yang menimpanya di lift waktu itu?

Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dari pria itu, Bau kuat alkohol tercium, membuat Baekhyun yang sangat tidak menyukai Alkohol -baik bau maupun rasanya-, terpancing untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Iapun segera berlari tidak keruan menuju kamar mandi, dan disana, tahap memuntahkan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Tuhan.. Apa orang itu baru minum 100 botol alkohol? Sebenarnya Orang macam apa yang baru kubawa masuk ke dalam apartemenku?"

Baekhyun bergumam sendiri setelah berkumur dan mencuci wajah. Setelahnya Ia agak bimbang untuk keluar dan mengurus orang itu.

"Huft. Byun Baekhyun. kau orang baik. Bantu orang itu. Tuhan menyayangi dan memberkatimu." Sekali lagi ia bergumam sendiri.

Ia Akhirnya keluar dan mendekati pria itu. Menahan diri untuk tidak muntah seraya Melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dan ketika Ia menyelimuti pria itu, ia mendengar orang mabuk itu bergumam, "Kyungie…"

Dan saat itu juga tubuh Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tau sekarang siapa orang itu.

Kyungsoo pernah bercerita padanya di telefon beberapa bulan lalu tentang betapa seksinya kekasihnya yang memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus, tinggi, dan berkulit Tan. Dan orang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo pasti orang ini. Tidak salah lagi, ciri-cirinya benar-benar sangat mirip seperti pria ini!

"Toff ffu kemari…"

Nah, apalagi yang harus Bekhyun ragukan? Pria ini bahkan mengigau 'tofu'. Makanan kesukaan Kekasih kyungsoo yang kalau tidak salah bernama Kai.

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan memencet tombol-tombol di handphonenya.

_**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif…**_

Baekhyun menekan tombol merah dan kembali menghubungi sebuah nomor lagi.

Dan jawabannya sama.

_**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif…**_

Nomor Kyungsoo tidak bisa dihubungi. Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, tapi tidak masalah karena ia bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo lagi nanti. Sekarang ia harus kembali ke ruang tamu dan memeriksa Kai. Siapa tau kan Kai tiba-tiba hilang?

Baekhyun melangkah dengan sedikit lega karena kekhawatirannya bahwa orang ini adalah orang jahat tidak akan terbukti. Dengan senyum yang terpatri Ia menatap Sofa panjang dihadapannya juga makhluk yang terlelap di atasnya yang kini…. Menghilang.

.

Oh My God.

Baekhyun menatap kesana kemari dengan panik. Bagaimana bisa Orang mabuk menghilang dari tempatnya terlelap? Apa mungkin ia di kamar mandi?

Baekhyun langsung berlari melewati dapur untuk ke kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi nampak terbuka dan memperjelas bahwa tidak ada siapapun di bertambah panik sampai akhirnya..

**PRANG!**

Suara benda pecah terdengar.

Perhatiannyapun teralih begitu saja ke arah dapur yang tidak jauh dari kamar mandi. Dan Ia bisa menatap dengan jelas seorang Pria yang matanya masih tertutup berdiri disana, di depan kulkas, membukanya, dan masih dengan mata tertutup mengacak-acak apapun yang ada di dalam si kotak yang baru juga baekhyun stock tadi sore.

"Yak Hentikan!"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri dan menarik kai menjauh dari kulkasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba..

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Baekhyun.

"YAKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! INI, INI... SAKIT!"

Baekhyun mengelus pipinya lembut. Ia hampir menangis karna untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sebuah tamparan. Dari orang mabuk pula. Sakit pula.

"Diam Kau! Eungh.. jangan dekati kyungieehh..!"

Dengan tubuh mabuk Kai menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"YAK HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN BODOH!"

Kai setelah itu..

"Kau bi..lang apa? Kyungie milikmu? ANII dia milikku.. dia milikku!"

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali diguncang-guncang. Dan pada Akhirnya…

**DOK DOK DOK**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu apartemen nomor 32 dihadapannya dan berdo'a semoga orang di dalam segera untuk membukanya.

**CKLEK**

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Chanyeol berkedip-kedip polos. Tidak menduga orang yang mengetuk pintu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ia lalu menatap jam tangan silvernya.

"Jam 1 pagi.. ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Dan… kenapa kau babak belur begini? Kau baru saja berkelahi?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap malu ke arah Chanyeol. Ia merasa malu lantaran sebelumnya ia menjauhi Chanyeol tapi sekarang malah berada dihadapan pria itu untuk meminta bantuan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kau tidak keberatan membantuku?"

Baekhyun berucap pelan, digantungi perasaan malunya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Menatap serius ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun khawatir Chanyeol menolak, tapi setelah melihat senyuman tulus dari pria itu.. jantung baekhyun mendadak berdebar.. Ini perasaan senang,perasaan bahagia seolah senyum itu adalah seribu kata 'iya' untuk Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Baek.. aku akan membantumu."

Chanyeol berucap.

"Akan selalu membantumu"

Chanyeol melanjutkan dalam hati.

…

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari sosok Kai. Setelah marah pada Kai tadi dan menghabiskan 3 jam menenangkan diri, Baekhyun sadar kalau ia sudah kekanakan. Ia memang sudah tidak adil pada Kai hanya karena perilaku kai semalam yang padahal statusnya 'Mabuk'.

Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi saat melihat Kai dan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersebelahan di Sofa menampakkan Raut terkejut seperti baru melihat hantu, Baekhyun mendadak bingung dan penasaran.

"Kalian Kenapa?"

Baekhyun bertanya sembari duduk di hadapan mereka, di Sofa lain.

"Ini….. Teror."

**TBC**

**Sekian yah untuk chapter ini.. terimakasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Saranghae..**

**HYUNDAN0697**

**18-01-2015**


End file.
